


You Know I Love You So

by aisyahhood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisyahhood/pseuds/aisyahhood
Summary: Albus stared at him. Scorpius was really beautiful. With his sharp angles and his soft blonde hair that seems to glow under the sun. Albus was truly mesmerised by him.This is it, he thought, I need to tell him how I feel





	

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first fic so go easy on me :)  
> comments are all welcomed and thanks for reading this :)  
> im sorry if i've made some grammatical errors, english is not my first language

Albus was still asleep when he heard it. He thought he was dreaming because since when they had a piano in the school? And who would be up be this early on a Saturday? So he just ignored it and continue to sleep.

* * *

  
The next time he heard someone playing the piano was on Monday as he was just getting dressed for breakfast. The dorms were empty because everyone else was already in class and Albus had a free period that morning so he slept in.

This time he heard the tune of a famous muggle song — “Yellow” by Coldplay, if he was not mistaken ― being played beautifully on the piano. He followed the sound into the Slytherin common room and there sat his best friend by the piano. The pale blonde didn’t seem to notice Albus’ presence yet so he quietly crept behind Scorpius.

“Wow Scorp, that was beautiful. I didn’t know you could play the piano.”

“Well you never asked.” He cheekily replied and threw a smile at Albus.

Albus rolled his eyes and smiled fondly at his best friend whom he had a crush on since forever, well not really forever but it sure seems that way to him. The realisation hit him hard when saw Scorpius was talking to a really pretty girl from Ravenclaw. The girl, whom he later learned was Sophia Smith, was asking Scorpius to be her date for the Yule Ball but he kindly let her down because he was planning on not going.

Albus was pulled out of his daydream when Scorpius pulled Albus down to sit next to him on the bench. Albus then asked Scorpius to play again and as he played the first note he sang.

 _“Look at the stars,_  
_Look how they shine for you,_  
_And everything you do,_  
_Yeah, they were all yellow.”_

Albus was gobsmacked. Not only Scorpius can play the piano, but he could sing beautifully too.

 _“I came along,_  
_I wrote a song for you,_  
_And all the things you do,_  
_And it was called ‘Yellow’.”_

 _“So then I took my turn,_  
_Oh what a thing to have done,_  
_And it was all yellow.”_

Albus stared at him. Scorpius was really beautiful. With his sharp angles and his soft blonde hair that seems to glow under the sun. Albus was truly mesmerised by him.

This is it, he thought, I need to tell him how I feel.

 _“Your skin,_  
_Oh yeah your skin and bones,_  
_Turn into something beautiful,_  
_Do you know,_  
_You know I love you so,_  
_You know I love you so.”_

As he said those words, he looked at Albus and said, “I really like you Albus and I know you might not feel the same way but I just need you to know that.”

Albus could not believe this. His best friend had feelings for him too? He was speechless.

“I…uhm…I mean…wow. I just…you took the words right out of my mouth…I don’t know what to say…I mean I like you too you know, have been since a long time ago.”

“Well in that case, will you be my boyfriend Albus Severus Potter?” he giggled in delight.

“Why yes of course my dear Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.”

Scorpius hugged Albus fiercely like he’s afraid Albus might run away.

“I love you, you know that?”

“I love you too, you dork."

Safe to say that the boys missed their breakfast and their second period of History of Magic for they were too busy being in love and cuddling on the sofa in the common room.

✨ THE END ✨


End file.
